Jeremiah Garland (TLOPO)
This page refers to the in-game character of Jeremiah Garland. For the former Chancellor of the Exchequer of the same name, see Jeremiah Garland, 4th Earl of Scarborough. 'Jeremiah Garland '''is the main pirate of the user of the same name on The Legend of Pirates Online, the fan-made remake of Pirates of the Caribbean: Online. He was created on December 14, 2016. He is a Pirate Lord of the 9th Brethren Court, representing the Baltic Sea. In-Game Biography Semi-Open Beta Jeremiah Garland was created on December 14, 2016, at approximately 1:00 PM (GMT), five days after the opening of semi-open beta. Lacking a beta key, Garland was only able to play the three-hour maximum, and in that time achieved eight levels. The day he joined, he also joined the guild The Outlanders led by his old friend Richard Cannonwalker. He reached Level 10 Notoriety on December 17, 2016. He reached Level 20 Notoriety on December 27, 2016. He reached Level 30 Notoriety on May 29, 2017. Lore ''Main article: Lore of Jeremiah Garland Born into a middle class English family in St Albans, Garland initially served as a clerk and later foot soldier in the British East India Trading Company, a job which saw him relocated to the Caribbean. After stealing company secrets and escaping on board a company vessel whilst on guard duty one evening in 1735, Garland was branded an outlaw and a pirate. He subsequently had one of the largest bounties in pirate history placed on his head, an amount which only grew following his ten year career in the Caribbean alongside the likes of Richard Cannonwalker. Following Cannonwalker's successful coup in the pirate republic of Padres del Fuego in 1746, Garland became involved in the island's politics, even briefly becoming leader of the self-proclaimed commonwealth, before abandoning the isle after a British invasion. Among the most wanted men in the New World, Garland resolved to leave the Caribbean. Due to several personal and family connections with the imperial court of Russia, Garland sought refuge in the Russian Empire, posing as a German émigré named Klaus von Wroclai (pronounced VROH-kleh), a name he operated under for the remainder of his life. In Russia he was granted land and allowed to resume his pirate activities in the Baltic Sea. Over the next nine years he devastated shipping throughout Northern Europe – being branded a national threat by the likes of Sweden, Denmark, and Prussia – and was responsible for sparking a new era of piracy in the Baltic and North Seas. Following the outbreak of the Seven Years' War in 1754, he was directly drafted into the Russian imperial navy with the rank of fleet admiral, gaining control of the Russian Baltic Flotilla. He was killed during the Siege of Memel in 1757. Levels and Equipment Levels Updated 8/6/16: * Notoriety – 35 * Cannon – 14 * Sailing – 15 * Sword – 26 * Shooting – 23 * Doll – 19 * Dagger – 29 * Grenade – 24 * Staff – 15 * Potions – 5 * Fishing – 11 Equipment * Bejeweled Cutlass (Famed) * Bloodfire Sabre (Famed) * Dragoon's Broadsword (Rare) * Scoundrel's Pistol (Famed) * Dread Repeater Pistol (Rare) * Soldier's Bayonet (Rare) * Warrior Doll (Rare) * Raven Fang Knives (Rare) * Dagger of the Bear Idol (Rare) * Grenades (Common) * Tribal Staff (Common) Ships Current ships * Sea Queen ''(War Frigate) * ''Red Lion ''(War Sloop) * ''Dark Star ''(Light Sloop) Former ships * ''Golden Falcon ''(Brig) * ''Black Mercenary ''(Sloop) * ''Riptide Raider ''(Light Sloop) Trivia * Garland's sloop, the ''Black Mercenary, ''is named after his ship of the same name from POTCO (which in turn was named in honour of Garland's first guild, the Black Mercenarys). * Garland's war sloop, the ''Red Lion, is named in reference to Link's ship, the King of Red Lions, in the 2003 Nintendo video game The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. * He always wears on his right hand a silver onyx ring, which also serves as his Piece of Eight. * Garland's facial hair is often an indicator of his current allegiance; whilst serving in the Company, he preferred a clean-shaven look, but as a pirate, he sports a full beard. * He is quite efficient with throwing knives – his weapon of choice. * Garland is one of only two pirate lords (along with Pirate King Richard Cannonwalker) to have served in both the 8th and 9th Brethren Courts. * His name was inspired by the mediaeval philosopher John of Garland, and the prophet Jeremiah. * Garland's preferred server is Andaba. Category:POTCO Emulator Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:The Brethren Courts